Oak Heights Boarding School
by I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories
Summary: Ally just moved all the way from Miami Florida to attend a boarding school in Somerset, South West England. There she makes new friends and met Austin Moon. He's a boy, who likes to play sports and read. What will happen when him and Ally meet? Will they be enemies, friends, or best friends? Read to find out. Please. (I'm bad at summaries.)


**A/N:** Hey guys I'm back with a new story! In this story Austin is going to be a nice guy who likes to read and stuff. I also want to say that I don't really want to rush the story. Auslly are going to be together I think in the middle of the story. The story might have 20 chapters I don't know yet. It might have less. And I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>*~`Enjoy*~`<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V.<strong>

I put my suitcases on the floor in front of my doorm's door with a sigh. I take the keys Andrew, one of the counselors, gave me. I open my the door and was shocked to see the inside. It was big, very. The walls were painted white and so were the furnitures. I walked in and look inside. There are three other rooms in the suite and one bathroom. My dorm room is the largest in our suite. I brought many things from home including a computer and an air mattress. My dorm room is large and diverse. At the door way to my room stands a white door with the numbers 205-4 hand written in the middle, near the top. The door is heavy and is made of very sturdy wood. At waist level on the left of the door is a metal panel, which supports a large metal doorknob. There is a keyhole in the doorknob and several scratches near it where people have missed the keyhole.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ally Dawson. Im 17 years old. I'm a senior and I was born in Miami, Florida. You guy may be confused a bit. Okay let's start from how I ended up here. Well It was a a week ago when my mom came into my bedroom and told me that she's going to Africa. She goes to Africa evey year since she's a biologist. Anyway, when she told me that me being the supportive daughter I was happy for her. But then she ruined everything by saying that she's gonna be there for more than 7 months. She going to be there for 2 and a half years. I was shocked. Very. She then told me that she's going to send me to a boarding school in England. But before you ask 'How did your mom find the money to put you in a boarding school?" Well my mom is not also a biologist but she's also a famous writer. And she used to be a designer when she was a youngster. That's what she told me anyway.

I was mad because I had to leave my friends, especially Trish and also my boyfriend Gavin. She said that since she's gonna be there for so long she didn't want to leave me home unsupervised. life can be so unfair sometimes.

I look around one more time and went to take my suitcases. I was taking my last one when I saw a really pretty girl with blonde hair with grey eyes.

"Hi! I'm Laura. You are?" She introduced herself with a smile on her face.

I gave her a small smile and said. "I'm Ally."

She look at my suitcase and said. "So you're the new girl huh?" Before I could answer she continue. "Of course you are. What a silly question." She giggle. I chuckled.

"Yes I am. Andrew said that I'm starting my classes on monday."

"Cool."

"Yeah"

There was an awkward silence between the two of us and I think she thought so too because she giggle and said.

"Well this is awkward. Hehehe!"

I laugh and replied a 'yeah'.

"Would you like to come and hang out with my friends and I?"

"Really?" I mean I just met her not even 5 minutes ago.

She nodded. "Yeah it won't be a problem."

"Oh well sure. Lemme put this inside." I pointed at my suitcase. "-and I'll see you-"

"In my doorm. It's 205-1" I smile and nodded.

I walk in my dorm and said quietly to myself. "At least she wasn't a spoiled brat like the girls in boarding schools I've seen in movies."

When I was putting my suitcases in place, I check myself in the full length mirror I took my phone and keys and walked out of my doorm to Laura's.

When I saw the door with the numbers '205-1' I knocked.

"Coming." A voice sing-song.

A few seconds later door was opened by a light skinned girl with long curly hair.

"Hi I'm Alicia. You must be Ally." She said cheerful voice

"Yes I am and nice to meet you."

She look at the girls behind her and said. "She is pretty." I look at the floor and blushed. "Alright come in." She opened the door wider so I could come in.

When I came in the dorm was big but not as big as mine. It was pretty inside.

"Hey" I greeted an Asian girl seating next to me.

"Hey I'm Fang nice to meet you." She said and continue to read a book she had on her lap. I smile at her and then look at Laura.

"So Ally, what grade are you in?'

"Well I'm a junior."

"Cool. So is Fang." Alicia said excitedly. She seems like the kind of girl who's always happy.

"Well Alicia and I are seniors. So we're gonna graduate before you guys." She giggled. We all but Fang giggle with her.

I look at her and furrowed my eyebrows. Alicia seems to notice because she said. "Don't worry about Fang. She gets a bit shy around new people."

"No I don't" Fang mumbled

"Okay"

"So Ally why did you come here?" Alicia asks me as she painted her nails.

I ran my fingers through my hair and said, "My mom had to live for a while. So she sent me here. I really don't know why she didn't let me live with a relative."

She giggle and went back to paint her nails.

Throughout the night the girls and I played games, they talked about cute boys in the school. And Fang was opening up to me just a bit. She was smiling at me and showed kidness, kinda.

And Laura couldn't wait 'till I meet her brother and I also learned that her parents owned the school.

By the time it was 8:30 I went to my dorm and got ready for bed. And I couldn't help but think that maybe boarding school won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Can this chapter have **at least 10 reviews?**

Ally's outfit, her dorm, and the picture of the boarding school is** in my bio. **And I am truly** sorry for any mistakes. **


End file.
